Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku (Quotes)
Numerous quotations throughout the Dragon Ball television specials can be found in the appending sections, broken down in the following format. The following quotes are comprised and collected from the Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku TV special. Dialogue :Fasha: Bardock says he remembers everything. :Tora: Ha ha ha ha ha...right...don't make me laugh Fasha. Bardock might remember every second of every battle, but he remembers nothing of his personal life. Allow me to demonstrate. Bardock, do you remember what day your son was born? :Bardock: No, but that was a long time ago. :Fasha: It was not, you lazy bum. Yesterday...come on, you need to go see the little tyke. :Kanassan: You have come here seeking psychic power. Well I have given it to you Bardock. :Bardock: He reads minds... :Kanassan: You can too now, Bardock. You have the power now too. :Bardock: Me? What are you talking about? :Kanassan: The one who seeks the power...Frieza...will never have it. But I have given it to you as a gift Bardock, so that you could see. :Bardock: See what!? :Kanassan: See the horror of your end just like we had to. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! :Frieza: It's me he wants, isn't it? So be it. :Zarbon: Sire. :Frieza: Yes, prepare my transport Zarbon. :Dodoria: Huh? :Zarbon: Sire, you wish to leave the ship!? Uh? :Frieza: Are you questioning my orders? :Zarbon: Ah...no Lord Frieza! Right away sire! :Zarbon: Pardon me, Lord Frieza...sir...interesting news...planet Kanassa has been occupied as of last night sire. :Frieza: Oh? :Zarbon: Yes sire. The Kanassa have been eradicated. The planet's yours. :Dodoria: Kanassa? That job's been in the pool for months. I thought we'd have to handle that one ourselves. :Zarbon: No. A band of Saiyans took it. :Frieza: Saiyans? :Dodoria: Wow. Their elite teams are becoming comparable to our own. :Zarbon: Actually, it was a band of their low level soldiers. :Dodoria: Bah! No low levels could take Kanassa. No, these are standouts. The Saiyans are quickly becoming our best fighters. Am I right? :Zarbon: Yes, Dodoria. :Dodoria: Hmmm... :Zarbon: Without a doubt. They're much stronger now. It's amazing. In a small group, on a full moon, they're hard to beat. :Dodoria: Heh. What...are you scared of them Zarbon? :Zarbon: No. Certainly not. I'm just saying that we need to keep an eye on them, that's all. Like this Bardock who led the assault on the Kanassans. What if he and his crew teamed up with young Vegeta and a handful of other great fighters? How would you like to tangle with that bunch on a full moon, Dodoria? :Frieza: Heh heh heh. Only a fool would welcome that scenario. :Zarbon: Yes sire. :Zarbon: (Vegeta enters Frieza's ship) Prince Vegeta, what do you think you're doing? :Dodoria: Frieza didn't send for you kid. You know that no one sees Lord Frieza unless he calls them first. :Vegeta: Look, I'm bored. This is lame. I need an assignment. :Zarbon: Hm...who do you think you are? I ought to teach you a lesson in etiquette, prince. :Frieza: Hm...give him an assignment Zarbon. Immediately. :Zarbon: Uh! Lord Frieza! :Frieza: The boy doesn't mean any harm Zarbon, he just hasn't learned how to control his passion. Give him the hardest assignment that you have. And Vegeta...do come back alive. :Vegeta: I will sire. Thank you very much. :Frieza: Heh heh heh. You don't have to thank me Vegeta. You certainly earn your keep around here. You might want to mind your manners a little better though. :Vegeta: Sire. :Frieza: Heh heh heh heh heh. :Tora: Why, tell me? Why are you doing this? I don't understand! :Dodoria: Poor baby! What don't you understand Tora? That you are weak? Ha ha. What a mess you are! Nah Tora! (Dodoria picks up Tora's battered body) You shouldn't have forgotten that you are weak. :Tora: What do you mean? We serve Frieza, you know that. :Dodoria: Yes, I know. Heh heh heh. Frieza's very impressed with your service record. (Dodoria's soldiers laugh) Yes, too impressed. :Tora: Huh? :Dodoria: It seems he wants you dead. :Tora: What? Why? :Dodoria: I don't want to flatter you but Frieza thought that you were getting too strong. :Soldier: Cool, huh? You should consider this a promotion. (Dodoria's soldiers laugh) :Tora: No. It's not fair. Everything that we've done was for him. How could he do this? :Dodoria: You fool! It's not what you've done! It's what you might have done in the future! :Tora: Then no one's safe from Frieza, and not even you! :Dodoria: Is that so? Argh! (Dodoria slams Tora hard, sending him flying into the sky) :Bardock: (Tora is dying) Tora, don't tell me you let those meat-heads do this to you guys! :Tora: Nah...no way...come on...you should know us better than that Bardock. :Bardock: I don't think so...well what happened then? :Tora: We...we were ambushed by Dodoria and his men. :Bardock: Frieza's the one who ordered us here. :Tora: Yes, it was a setup. Frieza, he wants us all dead. :Bardock: But why? I mean, after all we've done...it doesn't make sense. We took the jobs that even his elites wouldn't mess with and we still won. :Tora: (coughing) It's true. Isn't it? We were getting to be the best and Frieza's scared. :Bardock: Scared of what? :Tora: Of you Bardock. Frieza's scared of you. Don't you see? He's scared of what you might become...you're getting too strong. Good luck old friend. I'm sorry...that...I...can't... (Tora dies) :Bardock: Goodbye Tora. You were my best friend. So this is what it's come to? This is how we're rewarded for our hard work! We tried so hard to please Frieza. My crew. Borgos...Fasha! Those pigs! So they thought we were getting too strong! Shugesh! I promise, somehow I'll get them for this Shugesh! Or I'll die trying! Frieza's taken our loyalty and paid us back in our own blood. (Bardock grabs Tora's bloody armband and ties it to his head) :Bardock: Huh!? Now what? :Dodoria: Unfortunate business, isn't it Bardock? :Bardock: Darn right! Unfortunate for you Dodoria! Tora told me that you're behind this. :Dodoria: Haaaaaaaa! (Dodoria fires a mouth blast, sending Bardock far away and leaving him heavily wounded and struggling not to die) :Bardock: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! :Dodoria: That blew him away. Ha ha ha ha! Bardock, you should've remembered your place. :Scouter Transmission: (Dodoria's scouter receives a transmission) Commander Dodoria, a message from Lord Frieza sir. :Dodoria: Oh? :Scouter Transmission: Lord Frieza has requested that you rendezvous with his ship before it reaches Vegeta sir. :Dodoria: Frieza...heh heh...planning something delicious no doubt. :Saiyan Warrior 1: (about Bardock) What's wrong? :Saiyan Warrior 2: He got his butt kicked, that's what's wrong. Ha ha ha ha ha! :Saiyan Warrior 3: It's about time. :Bardock: Listen everybody. It...it's Frieza...he's coming for us. :Saiyan Warrior 4: Us? You mean you, right? :Bardock: No, us. You, me, everyone here! It's true. He's scared of us! He wants us all dead! My whole crew is dead thanks to that freak. :Saiyan Warrior 5: Bardock gets his tail whipped and it's the end of the world, right? :Dodoria: Mission accomplished sire. :Frieza: Oh really? Heh heh heh heh. You sound so sure of yourself Dodoria. :Dodoria: Uh... :Zarbon: Once again, you botched it up! :Dodoria: I did not! :Zarbon: You missed one...the leader...Bardock. He's still alive. :Dodoria: You're wrong. I saw him die. :Zarbon: Oh, then what's that there? (Dodoria turns to see the viewing screen) :Dodoria: Uh!? A Saiyan space pod? I don't believe it. How could he have survived that? :Frieza: Dodoria. :Dodoria: Oh... :Frieza: Perhaps this will teach you not to take things for granted, to be more thorough with your work. :Dodoria: Lord Frieza, forgive me! Please sire. Let me go now! Bardock, he's dead! I'll be- :Frieza: You'll be quiet Dodoria! You're not going anywhere. There's no need to chase after the bee anymore. I've decided to go straight for the hive. :Dodoria: Sire? :Zarbon: Yes, I see. :Dodoria: Uh? :Zarbon: You've decided to extinguish the whole lot of them sire. :Dodoria: Huh? :Frieza: Heh heh heh heh heh heh. That's right. You've guessed it Zarbon. If you want to get rid of weeds for good, you have to get them by the root. Aha ha ha! :Kanassan: I gave you the gift, so you could see... :Bardock: See what? :Kanassan: See the horror of your end... just like we had to. :Bardock: Where am I? :Kanassan:This is the future Bardock. This is what you killed my people for, isn't it? :Bardock: My son? :Kanassan: Yes, your son. He's growing up to be a powerful warrior. Just like his father was :Bardock: Was? :Kanassan: At this time you are long since dead. You blew up with your planet. :Bardock: No! Frieza! :Kanassan: But take heart, Bardock. A savior has been born. One who has the power to save the innocent from people like Frieza. And you. Site Navigation Category:Quotes